A conventional electromagnetic flowmeter lacks of complete explosion-proof design, the electromagnetic flowmeter is driven by electric power and a power supply should be arranged therein. The power supply generates heat during operation and therefore has high temperature. When the electromagnetic flowmeter is used for measuring volume flux of a flammable material, the flammable material tends to be ignited to explode in high temperature environment.
Only an electromagnetic flowmeter having safe isolation design can be applied on specific hazardous situation. It is an important issue as to how to design the internal structure of the flowmeter to isolate electric elements and effectively block the flammable gas and flame transmission and diffusion.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.